Universal Love
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Sakura was sent to check out strange chakra that flowed around any equally strange well. After hearing a child's cry she rushes down the well to find a new world! When she meets a certain demon lord, could love possibly blossom between the two or will Sesshomaru's pride overcome him? FInd out in UNIVERSAL LOVE! Adopted from Uchihablossoms15!


**Universal Love**

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

**AN: OH MY GOODNESS! I finally did it. This was one of the stories I had on the back burner but after a not so nice comment on a different story I figured I better get my butt in gear with this one. The first two chapters are my versions leading up to my takeover of the story. **

**Thanks to Uchihablossoms15 for coming up with the original story plot.**

**And here we go! Enjoy! =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, setting down a bottle of sake.

A brunette haired woman burst through the Hokage doors, almost tripping over her feet.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade?" She answered.

"Call for Sakura, I have a mission for her," Tsunade replied, taking a swig of the sake. Shizune sighed and looked at the time. It was way too early to drink, but dismissed the thought of saying anything and went to get Sakura.

"You've got to be kidding me forehead! You and Sai?" Ino exclaimed, choking on her tea. Sakura nodded proudly.

"Yep, he asked me yesterday. I was mad about something Naruto did. Sai offered to take me out to the training grounds to spar. When we got out there he just stood in the middle staring at me," Sakura shrugged.

"Well that does sound like the village creeper," Ino giggled.

"Don't call him that! Anyways, when I asked him what his problem was he called me ugly. I went to punch him. I was like this close," Sakura pinched here thumb and pointer finger together. "From hitting him, but he started talking again. He said ugly was the only thing he knew. All his life has been ugly and filled with horrors that even I wouldn't understand. That is saying something you know. I'm a freaking medic, I have seen some shit!"

Ino nodded, "so what he do next?"

"He stepped forward and brushed my hair to the side. He told me that my pink hair might have been the first thing he had seen that was truly beautiful but he could never find the words to say it. All he knew was ugly. And then well he kissed me," Sakura rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed.

"This is Sai we are talking about right? The emotionless wonder, the guy that has only one facial expression. You know the creeper smile!" Ino yammered on as Sakura got more annoyed.

"I told you not to call him that. He asked me to forget about the past and start a beautiful future with him. I accepted because well it was the sweetest gesture I have ever seen. That and he showed a little happiness in his face. Like real happiness not that stupid fake creeper smile of his," Sakura sighed.

"See even you call it that!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah and only I can thank you! Special privileges!" Sakura smiled with her eyes much like Kakashi would have. Ino shuttered at how spot on it was.

"Note to self: Get Sakura to hang out with people other than Kakashi-sensei," Ino thought slightly disturbed.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy for you because I'd be lying. But I'm happy for ya forehead. At least you have someone to call you ugly 24/7," Ino snickered, and stood up throwing a few bills onto the table to pay for her tea. Sakura rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Thanks Ino, I am really happy we were able to do this. I haven't had a calm moment to just talk girl talk since before I became Tsunade's apprentice," Sakura leaned back in the chair soaking in the relaxing moment a little longer.

"Hello Ino-chan. Sakura, Lady Tsunade needs you," Shizune said hastily. Sakura sighed and there went the relaxing moment.

"Okay, I'll see you later pig!" Sakura said, waving her friend goodbye as she and Shizune disappeared in a poof of leaves.

Sakura and Shizune appeared into the office watching the blonde pigtailed woman sit down her second bottle of sake.

"Oh good, you're here. I got a mission for you," Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade shishou. What is the mission?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded and began to explain the mission.

"This particular mission isn't something that you should take too lightly. Strange things have been occurring in the northeast outside of Konoha, and some say there is to be a well nearby that area. I want you to go and check it out, and see what you can find. Villagers say that strange noises of beasts and wailing people in the night. I have sent ANBU out to check out the perimeter but there was nothing there. I want you to look in this strange well a little more," Tsunade explained, eyes half lidded.

Sakura wasn't particularly sure about this. If the ANBU didn't find anything, why would she? That and she was smart but this sounded like something Shikamaru would be better for. There was something Tsunade wasn't telling her. She just knew it.

Sakura asked nervously, "So you say couldn't find anything?"

Tsunade nodded, "That is correct. They came back completely almost empty handed."

"Almost?" Sakura had to admit she was a little curious.

"One of the ANBU was Hyugga and said that there was strange chakra flowing throughout the clearing the well was in," Tsunade smiled as she saw the light flash in Sakura's eyes.

"So that is why you wanted me to check it out," Sakura sighed.

"Yes other than myself you are one of the most capable when it comes to defining different chakras and harnessing them to their full potential," Tsunade praised her apprentice.

"And because you are the Hokage and Shizune has to take care of the hospital you are sending me?" Sakura guessed.

"So do you accept the mission?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. She was very curious about this strange chakra. She always loved going on these kind of missions but she hated bring people that didn't understand her interest.

"Is it a solo mission?"

"It can be, simple recon and it is just outside the village. There would be very slim chance of you running into something you can't handle," Tsunade smiled know Sakura was about to accept the mission.

"Tsunade shishou I accept."

Tsunade smirked, and chunked Sakura the scroll for her mission.

"Dismissed!"

Sakura poofed outside of the Hokage Tower, and looked up at the passing clouds above her. It was a great day to find a new source of charka. Who knew this could be the chakra that helps Tatuya with his legs.

Sakura smiled as she thought of the little boy she had been helping. He had a disease that was taking the movement in his legs away from him. It was a complex disease that Sakura along with everyone in the village had never seen. She was bound and determined to help that little boy and anyone else that could have this disease.

A smile broke out across her bright features.

"Yosh! I will complete this mission, and come back with answers! I, Sakura Haruno, will not fail!"

Sakura pumped her fist in the air with a big smile. Residents of Konoha walked past her giving her a weird look before speeding up away from her. Sakura noticed this, and sweatdropped.

_'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'_ She thought.

After she had made sure that all of the things she knew she would need was packed in her bag and ready to go, she slung it over her shoulder and sighed.

"I hope I'm not missing anything..." She muttered to herself as she looked around her for any left out items that she might have forgot to pack.

She pulled out a picture of team seven in their younger much innocent days from under her pillow. She missed those day. Everything was different back then. They went on easy missions, came home, ate ramen together and all of them were together. Sakura placed the picture in a sealed scroll where she kept the things that could not be damaged and placed it in her bag. It was time to get to work on this strange chakra.

She leaped across the countless citizen's houses until she came to a stop in front of the Konoha Gates. Before she could've proceeded any further, a loud and rambunctious voice called out to her from behind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you going on a mission?" Naruto asked. His head gleamed slightly showing off the hard work he had been doing in the training grounds. A small cut on his cheek bled slightly.

"Really Naruto," Sakura sighed as she healed the cut. Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Sai got me with a kunai, what can me say he is like a freaking speed demon. He could almost keep up with Bushy brows if you ask me," Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, he has gotten faster. I was about to go on a solo recon mission," She chuckled, "It's been a while since I've been on one. Especially a solo mission. But what're you up to?"

"Well I was heading to Ichiraku's Ramen for a couple of bowls, but when I saw you I just had to talk to you since you look like you're going on a mission." Naruto replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well I'm glad you did. I have been so busy, I haven't been able to see you," Sakura laughed as she saw his eyes light up.

"I knew it. No one can resist the Naruto charm!" Naruto laughed as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"Naruto! Ahh! Put me down!" Sakura laughed at the blonds antics. He laughed but listen to the pinkette for fear of his life

"Oh, well," She smiled, "Don't worry, I won't get hurt, and I will come back," She saw the flicker of worry in his sea blue eyes. She pulled him into a hug, "Stop worrying about me. I'm 18 now. I can handle things myself better now. Just worry about keeping the village safe while I'm gone, okay?" He nodded and hugged her back.

"Ugly, I thought I was the boyfriend here," A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto parted, but still had his arm around Sakura's waist. His face twisted into...a smile. Yep, Sai and Naruto were finally on good terms. Months ago they were friends but now they're best friends. They've been stuck together like glue since Sai accepted Naruto for who he was. But it's like Sai took Sasuke's place. Literally. He took his friendship with Naruto, he had the girl, and he was back in the ANBU. He almost resembled even Sasuke, but just not quite. His eyes held happiness. Something that Sasuke would never express.

Sakura laughed and pulled out of Naruto's hold and ran up to her boyfriend. Naruto still smiled nevertheless. It didn't matter to him that his chances of having Sakura as his girlfriend were 0 to none, he would still love her no matter what. She was his sister and his most important teammate to him.

"Haha, I know. I just was reassuring Naruto that I was going to be fine while away on my mission," She replied.

"Mm, well that was a little too much contacting," Sai said with a smile.

She chuckled then parted and hit him on the arm. "You know it wasn't like that, Sai-kun," She giggled.

He shrugged, and put his hands into his pockets smiling. "How would I know that?"

She sighed deeply, and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Stop it, I have to go. Please take care of yourself. I don't want to come back and find out that you're dead or something. Don't let our village explode, okay you two? Naruto don't do anything extra stupid either!" They nodded.

"Okay, I'm off!" She said and jogged off into the forest behind the Konoha Gates.

Sai looked at Naruto and smiled. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I believe in her."

Naruto was still getting used to Sai having a little emotion but the gesture did make him feel better.

He nodded, "I know, I just worry about her sometimes you know? She's my teammate after all." He smiled brightly.

Sai nodded and walked off to god knows where. Naruto put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"You better come back, Sakura-chan."

Sakura dropped into the clearing from the tree branches and sighed. The clearing was a little farther out then Tsunade had said. Sakura stared at the well for a little longer before setting forward and investigating.

Sakura knelt down and began to study the grass. She was completely fascinated. The entire clearing was green and flourishing. It would be like any other place in the wood but winter was on the way the weather was cooling. Things were already turning colors, but here everything was still so green.

The charka levels in just the grass were astronomical! Sakura began by pulling bits of chakra from the ground and watched as the grass began to die and turn brown like it was supposed to this time of the year.

Sakura took out a few vials and began to collect specimens, and take notes on what she had begun to find.

"It seems like the chakra levels in the clearing are keeping the vegetation from dying like it should in this weather. It is almost like the chakra is keeping the vegetation warm," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"RAHHHHHH!"

Sakura jumped and faced the well in the middle of the clearing. She panted slightly completely scared out of her wits by the sudden noise.

"RAHHHHHH!" the roar echoed through the clearing again. Sakura searched the clearing for anything that would make that kind of noise.

"KYAAA!" the sound of a small child screaming sent Sakura into action. She ran forward straight to the well.

"This has got to be one of the strangest things I have ever done," Sakura thought to herself as she leaped over the side of the well and straight down. She waited to hit bottom but it never seemed to stop. Sakura became concerned when after falling for what felt like ten minutes and she still hadn't reached the bottom. At the speed she was falling and for as long as she had, she needed to slow her decent or end up a splat on the bottom of an old well.

"Alright here we go!" Sakura lean to the side until she felt the wall of the well. Placing a small amount of chakra in her hand she slid it against the wall trying to stop her decent.

A bright light flashed and blinded Sakura. She blinked a few times and notice a pink light that was flying toward her fast.

"Well fuck," Sakura cursed as she blacked out.

**AN: YAY! I win! There it is everyone. I finished tweaking the story to my liking and it is now up. The next chapter is going to go over the rest of what Uchihablossoms15 had written and then it is my story.**

**Thanks again for letting me adopt this great story! **

**Well Review and tell me what you think! **

**No FLAMES, I'M ALLERGIC!**

**TTNF TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


End file.
